A summer night
by Art3ngo
Summary: One-shot. Myka went home after a mission, she's sitting in front of the B&B, alone. Take place after 4x11 (maybe some spoilers).


**Hello, this is my first fanfiction, so I need reviews, good or bad !**

**I initially wrote it in french (Une nuit d'été), here I made the translation for non familiar with the language of Victor Hugo ;) ****Maybe I made some mistakes with the grammar or something else, I'm sorry for it ! Enjoy !**

* * *

The evening was falling little by little, the light of the Sun slowly caressing the leaves and the bushes surrounding the B&B. She was outside, enjoying the summer heat and a gentle breeze making undulate her curly brown hairs. Eyes in the vagueness, pensive face, she was making the space.

She remembered her day, or rather the past few days. A mission, a call, a journey, some riddles, the emergency of the situation, of the danger. A routine, a job that she was sharing with the one of the dearest person she had in the world, her best friend, her brother, Pete. With him at her side nothing could happen, both had defied many dangers and had solved unthinkable problems. This last mission seemed like others with a complication in more, Myka had been contaminated and Pete had managed to destroy the artifact in time. They just had a few hours at the airport to calm down, waiting for the plane. Pete still didn't understand why we had to take the plane, he was sure there was a device of teleportation at the warehouse. He said that if the time machine was real then the teleportation must be somewhere. I didn't contradict him, he was surely right.

A stronger blow of wind pulled Myka out of her day dreams, she noticed that she starting to feel cold, the orangey light was slowly dispersing. Everything was calm, in appearance. She heard footsteps from the living room, the library's window behind her was opened, her piece of mind seemed to come to an end.

-Myka!

Myka raised her head then turned it in the direction of the intruder.

-Yeah…

-You're ok?

-Yes, yes, thanks Claudia.

The young woman just came to inquire of Myka's state , Pete had certainly spoke to her about the last mission. Claudia approached the low bench where was sitting Myka since the end of the diner.

-Pete told me about…

-It's ok! Don't worry. Noticing the curtly answer and have interrupted the woman who she considered like her little sister, her face relaxed.

-Everything's all right, I just need some air, and it's a warm night, it would be a shame to don't enjoy it.

-Yes, sure, but you're not cold only with this t-shirt?

-No, no.

Suddenly a gust of wind, and this time Myka couldn't repress a shiver. By reflex she crossed her arms and her palms rubbed the shoulders to warm them.

-Ok, I'm gonna bring you a sweater!

-No, I'm going back anyway Claud'!

-I'm coming! Heard Myka from the window of the library.

This girl was so stubborn, it wasn't worth to fight, and Myka didn't really want to go back. To tell the truth she was scared to find herself again in her bedroom. At least, outside she could let her mind wander on heaps of things, the smell of flowers, the ending of the procession of the birds and the beginning of the one of the bats, the Sun who didn't stop lying, the characteristic's colors of a summer night.

She heard again footsteps becoming from the living room, the peace was going to fly away. She attempt to oppose one last time to the kindness of her friend.

-Really Claud', I'm fine.

-Are you really sure?

This voice…Myka turned herself in a flash toward the flight of steps. She saw an impressive figure, her heart seemed to stop. These long perfect brown hair and these black eyes so expressive, she swallowed, opened her mouth but none sound go out.

-Hold on! The tall woman began to pose the sweater on Myka's shoulders; she hadn't noticed it in her hands.

-Helena…

-Yes?

-Where have you been?

Helena sit next to her on the bench, then look at Myka right in her eyes.

-I'm so sorry darling not to have given news. I was on a mission for the Regents. Mrs. Frederic suspected that there was a mole and she entrust me the astrolabe to put it in a safe place. I didn't have the right to contact anybody.

Myka hang onto every word she was saying.

-Hundred times I picked up the phone to call you, hundred times I hang up. I was too scared to do something stupid. Then we knew that was Artie, and… Oh my God, I had no excuse. I didn't call up either…I was afraid…

-Of what you were afraid ? Managed to articulate Myka. I understand that you couldn't contact me before but knowing the plague eradicated, you didn't have to be any more afraid.

-I'm so sorry… But I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere, I promised.

A tear had appeared and had rolled over the left cheek of Helena. Myka turned to face the beautiful woman. She moved forward her right arm and came to pose slowly her palm on Helena's cheek for with a delicate brush of her thumb to erase this tear.

-And I will pay that you keep your promise.

Their lips found each other, their mouths opened, they embraced tenderly and deepened the kiss by discovering the taste of their tongues. Each holding other affectionately but firmly being afraid that they could be separate.

The wind rose abruptly, the Sun was down, the only light emanated from a bedroom in the floor.

They slowly moved away, not stopping of smiling and losing into each other eyes.

-Alright, I'm a little cold now. What would you say to come in ?

-With pleasure sweetheart.

They stood up and walked towards the B&B, hand in hand, heart in heart.

Behind the open window a young woman had nothing lost of what it had taken place. Claudia, a wide smile and crazily excited (more than ordinary) closed the window and rushed until the door. She saw the two women were climbing the stairs and came in Myka's bedroom.

This night and all the others after, Myka had nothing to fear because she knew that from now on no matter where she will be, she will never be alone.


End file.
